nfm_epic_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Oranje Fénix
Team Oranje Fénix is a new Need For Madness Multiplayer clan which was created after Team Infinity was disbanded. This clan stands for re-birth of a new clan. It has been well underway since the group was created on March 30th, 2012. Overview The clan currently has''' 26 members. The name of this team is a mix of Portuguese and Dutch words, based off the leaders home countries. Oranje in Dutch stands for ''''Orange', while Fénix stands for 'Phoenix' in Portuguese. This clan's motto is "Freedom, Honor, and Respect." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120410010028/needformadness/images/0/07/TOF.jpgAdded by SusanMC Members List & Ranking This clan uses a Medieval Ranking System: Kings and Queens - Being the Leaders of the Clan, they have considerable power and look over everything within the clan. They will make the decisions of when and who to declare war on. They will also look over invitations to join this clan and sort out tournaments. They have the power to grant access and take it away, they are the top of the top, they can do everything: *Kitty (Leader) *MDX (Leader) Lords - The Upper class of the middle ages, they where the elite. They were almost equal in rank to the Kings and Queens. They are trusted considerably and have the power to Join in Wars and tournaments and help Train members. They also have access to the youtube account. The Lords have a lot of responsibility under their belt! This Class is allowed to Create cars and Edit tracks and are members of AIM. Automaticly have access to team cars, Lords are in other words Co-leaders: *RBD17@TOF [] *rafa1231518 [] *WEST No. 5 [] *Flamester [] Knights - Being perhaps the most famous for serving their Kings and Lords, these members will be allowed to enter in wars and are members of AIM. They have may join in on tournaments and help train new members. However their responsibility is not as heavy as that of the Lords, and they do not have access to the team's youtube account but may record videos for themselves. They may also edit cars/tracks if they wish but must under go the skills test for upgrading use of team Cars. In other words, they are the upper class members of the team. Two Members in this category can be Team Moderators, there duties are slightly different as they should be active members of the team and ensure the posts on this topic stays on track, they must be positive and mature in there posts, encourage members and create a positive clan enviroment. They can help the clan leaders and tell us of any problem that comes up: *™ BigM [] *theDK@TOF [] *MightyAcer [] *Power [] *masheenmaster [] Explorers - Being away over seas looking for new land these Explorers were highly praised for there valient efforts. They are members of AIM. They are allowed to Join in wars or tournaments. They may share in training and learn from the Upper elite classes but do not train new members or have access to the youtube page. May also use tracks/cars from the team but only if they undergo the skills testing. They may upgrade the cars they use if they improve: *Lordlegend [] *Nate[] *AceAim00 [] *Lacad [] *Red [] *SpeedMaster [] Merchants - Trading and being away from home these are not members of AIM but are dedicated to NFMM and therefore may recieve training. They are however not allowed to join wars or Tournaments as it is hard to contract them. They do not have access to the youtube page: *champion (aka TBITW) [1'''] *Alex@TOF [] *radicalone1 [] '''Townspeople - Only slighly higher class in the middle ages then peasants, these members have joined the team and must be with the team for some time until they can be promoted. Being in multiple clans will land you in this class. They are not allowed to be in Wars or tournaments or use the youtube account.They are also not allowed to be members of the secret forums. They may also not have any training if they are in more clans but may if they aren't: *MightyToxin [] Currently is pending in status *R1M8Phownage [] *Stig [] *Charge [] Peasants - The lowest class in the middle ages, these members have just joined the team. They are not allowed to join wars or tournaments, be trained, have any access to the youtube account. They are also not members of AIM, if they are they will be Townspeople for a short time before being promoted. This class must show loyalty before any kind of promotion: *Blade [] *Formula@TOF [] Wanderers - These warriors have bravely fought in our ranks but time came for them to leave. We wish nothing but the best luck for their future endeavors. Wanderers are welcome to re-join the clan at any time if they ask. (Does not count up the current member list): *thelunatic9 *Eric (aka McMonstaa) *afc *1337_Gamer Wars TOF vs Phi : 5-1 Victory Upcoming war against the Most Wanted Clan